Claws and Paws
by WolfPhoenix
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the Bladebreakers had pets that are well,not really any pets you find in your usual life? Well here,it comes true.
1. Ray Gets Pets!

--My first fanfic…hope it goes well. Enjoy! --

"Man! I am so bored!" Tyson shouted.

"Oh shut up, you dumbass. Its not like we dont know or anything!" Kai shouted back at him.

Soon, the 2 of them were arguing and Ray and Max sighed.

"Hey Max, I have been thinking about getting a pet. Any good pet stores around here?" Ray asked.

"Well, I guess there is one good pet store nearby. You wanna check it out?" Max replied.

Just than, Tyson and Kai stopped arguing and heared what Max said.

"Who is going to a pet store?" Tyson questioned.

"Umm, Ray and I?" Max replies.

"Cool! Count me in!" Tyson responded enthusiastically.

"What about you Kai?" Ray glanced at him.

"Fine. If it can save me from my boredness..." Kai replied grumpily.

Soon, they were on their way to the pet store. When they reached the pet store, everyone looked at the pets on display. They entered the store and looked around.

"Hello there. May I help you?" An old man, who is the shop keeper, greeted them.

"Well, I would like to get a pet…" Ray replied.

"What kind may I ask?"

"Umm, cats or dogs?" Ray thought aloud.

"How about getting one kind each?" The shop keeper asked. Obviously, he wants to get money XD

"If I find nice ones I guess I could." Ray replied.

The shop keeper guides Ray around the pet store and picked up several puppies and kittens. But Ray shook his head.

"Umm, do you have adult pets?" Ray asked.

"Of course we do! Puts puppies back Right this way please…Puts kittens back"

The shop keeper led Ray to another side of the pet store.

Meanwhile at the other 3 guys

"This guy looks just like Lucky when Lucky was just a puppy!" Max said happily as he lifted a little sheepdog puppy out of its cage. The puppy was obviously happy when Max hugged it gently. It barked and licked Max's face.

"Huh...really?" Kai said in a monotone.

"_Huh...really?_"

"What the heck. Who's that!" Kai exclaimed.

"_What the heck. Who's that!_"

Kai turned around and found a parrot happily perched on a stand mimicking his speech.

"Why you little bird brain..."

"_Why you little bird brain..._**CAW!**" The parrot shrieked when Kai angrily grabbed the bird by its neck.

"WOAH! Kai! You're too rough with that lil' guy!" Tyson shouted. Tyson immediately ran to Kai and started trying to loosen his grip on the poor suffocating parrot.

Max turned around and saw an angry looking Kai suffocating a poor parrot and a tired looking Tyson trying hard to free the parrot.

"Sigh, those 2 are quite violent aren't they?" Max said to the little puppy still in his arms.

"Woof." The puppy replied and licked Max on the face again.

Back to Ray and the shop keeper

"These are our best dogs and cats at the moment." The shop keeper said as he pointed to some cages.

"Okay… Let's see…Can I have a better look at this cat...and that dog?" Ray said, peering into the cages.

"No problem! Just give me a minute..." The shop keeper replied and opened the 2 cages. A white female cat came out and a female black-blue coloured dog came out of their cages. Surprisingly, the 2 animals didn't fight or anything. They just stood there obediently, glancing at each other sometimes.

"Guess they're not bad..." Ray said as he gently pat the dog and the cat.

"So are you taking them? There are lots of people who have told me they are interested in buying them..." The shop keeper said.

"Okay...I'll take them." Ray replied.

"Excellent choice young man! Follow me to the counter now..."

Ray followed the shopkeeper who had the 2 animals in their cages.

Ray paid the money for the pets and their stuff than carried them. He carried all the stuff, including the pets, and went to search for the guys. Before he left, he asked the shop keeper.

"By the way, what are their names?" Ray asked the shop keeper.

"Far as I know, the cat is called Takaiyu and the dog is called Tomomi."

"Okay...Oh! You mind helping me get the collars done? Engrave the names and such on it please?" Ray asked.

"Sure thing. Doing those kind of stuff is not a problem for me! It'll just take 10 minutes for each collar, which is a total of 20 minutes. Alright?"

"Okay. Here, the collars...and this is my address."

"I'll be back soon. Just wait here for awhile."

Fast forward to 20 minutes later

"Done! Here you go, 2 collars! This time it's on the house!" The shop keeper said cheerfully.

"Thanks." Ray replied. He opened the cat's cage and put a red collar on it. After doing so, he closed the cage and than opened the dog's cage. He put a blue collar on it. After doing so, he closed the cage and than carried them. Ray walked off and looked for the 3 guys. Well. In the end he _DID _find 3 guys2 shouting maniacs and a sighing Max carrying a little puppy. Ray blinked in disbelief as he looked at Kai strangling a gasping parrot.

"Guys, I'm done buying the-"

"LET GO OF ME YOU DUMBASS!" Kai screamed.

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET THE PARROT GO!" Tyson screamed back.

"**CAW!**" The parrot screeched.

"You idiots...GUYS! I.AM.DONE.BUYING.MY.PETS.CAN.WE.GO.BACK.**NOW**?" Ray shouted.

"FINE!" Kai and Tyson shouted at each other. When Kai finally let go of the parrot, the parrot was like, half-dead! Max walked over to the parrot and gently picked it up. He than put the parrot back onto the stand.

"_Caw…Thank you…_" The parrot thanked Max.

"No problem" Max replied. Max than looked at the little sheepdog puppy in his arms and sighed. He reluctantly put the puppy back into it's cage.

"_Whimper…_" The little puppy whimpered.

"Don't worry little guy. I'll visit you kay'? Bye for now! " Max said. The puppy, as though it could understand, barked happily. So after that, all of them walked out of the pet store and walked back to Tyson's house.

-- Okie…this is kinda like the intro to the whole story…so, I hope you enjoyed it anyway! If possible, R&R please… --


	2. Talking Animals?

Chapter 2 – Talking Animals?

"Hey Ray! Let's see what pets you chose!" Tyson shouted.

"Yeah, I'm curious what kind of pets you chose too!" Max replied.

"Okay okay... hang on, and stop jumping around Tyson! You're gonna scare them!" Tyson made a face and stopped jumping around. Ray bent down and opened the cages. Takaiyu and Tomomi stepped out and looked around. Takaiyu walked to Kai and started purring, while Tomomi walked to Ray and wagged her tail.

"Wow, never knew cats liked Kai! Hahaha!" Tyson laughed. Just than, Kenny came into the dojo.

"Hiya guys! What's with all the commotion?"

"We're looking at Ray's pets! Wanna see?" Max said. Kenny nodded and walked to where all the guys were seating.

"Oh by the way Tyson, I think Gramps is looking for you. He said something about you missing morning training..." Kenny said, looking at Tyson. Tyson suddenly went shouting " UH-OH! I forgot about morning training! Hey, see you guys later!" After saying that, he dashed out of the dojo to look for gramps.

"This I gotta see!" Kenny said and dashed out to catch up with Tyson.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Max shouted, as he followed Kenny out of the dojo.

"The freaks are all going out to see the 'battle of Gramps v.s Tyson' eh? Sheesh. I'm gonna go take a walk...I have a feeling this is gonna take a long time..." Kai said to Ray. Then he headed out of the dojo to the park. Takaiyu meowed disappointedly than walked beside Tomomi and lied down. Ray sighed and looked around the empty looking dojo.

"Hmm...Oh well...guess I'll take a nap while I wait for them." Ray sighed. He leaned against the wall of the dojo and soon fell asleep. Takaiyu and Tomomi looked at each other and sighed.

"Hey Tomomi, how long have we been in animal form already??" Takaiyu said to Tomomi.

"I don't know...But even if we do know how long we've been in animal form, we still don't know how to get into our human form now, do we?" Tomomi replied and lied down.

"Why did the elders send us here to protect them in the first place? And besides, I don't see how we can actually protect them in domestic animal forms." Takaiyu said irritatedly.

"If I'm not wrong, we are suppose to find a way to transform into out human and non-domesticated animal form." Tomomi said, lifting her head.

"And how are we suppose to do so? Sigh, can't the elders give us clues or something?" Takaiyu replied and rolled over onto her back.

"If they could, I guess they will...somehow...Ah. The others are coming back. Shh..." Tomomi whispered.

"That was hilarious!!" Kenny laughed as he walked into the dojo with a laughing Max and a pissed looking Tyson.

"Stop laughing at me! It's not nice to get whacked by your own grandpa in front of your friends!" Tyson shouted.

"Fine fine! Sheesh, you are so hot-tempered!" Max said. At that moment, Kai walked in. Takaiyu noticed him and immediately ran to him and meowed. Kai, for once, looked at her and picked her up. Takaiyu snuggled happily in his arms. Ray was woken up by all the noises. He opened his eyes and stretched. Tomomi walked over to him and barked happily while wagging her tail. Ray stroked her back than stood up.

-- Protecting the bladebreakers, why and how? Can't tell for now but you'll find out! --


End file.
